The present invention relates to a mounting system for a mounting member and particularly for an electrical junction box. The invention is also directed to a housing having a coupling system for coupling and mounting the housing to a wall or other structural member.
Various systems for attaching electrical junction boxes or electrical component housings are well known in the art. Widely known in the art are junction boxes that include the conventional xe2x80x9ckeyhole shapedxe2x80x9d openings for receiving and retaining screws or similar mounting members. The head portion and part of the shank of the screws typically extend from the wall or support structure to which the junction box is to be mounted. The larger portion of the keyhole shaped opening allows the head of the screw to pass through. The housing is then repositioned so that the shank of the screw slides between the two edges that define the narrow portion of the keyhole. By use of several of such keyhole openings, a junction box can be mounted flush with a mounting surface.
The edges of the narrow portion of the conventional keyhole are typically spaced to firmly receive the shank of the screw or other fastener. However, the installer cannot determine whether the screw has been properly received and positioned into the narrow portion of the keyhole openings since the narrow portion has a uniform width. For example, the junction box may xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d as though the screws are correctly positioned within the openings when such is not the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,036 to Silver discloses a junction box with a mounting clip for mounting the box to a support using a mounting screw. The clips are formed from a resilient material and include a circular portion and a pair of parallel flexible legs that extend from the circular portion. The legs can be flexed and snapped into apertures in the box to enable the clips to pivot from a retracted position to an extended position for mounting the box. The clips extend outward from the edge of the box and lie against the support to receive a fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,205 to Cancellieri et al. discloses a molded plastic outlet box having an opening for fitting a threaded fastener within a slotted boss extending through the opening. The slot enables the bottom wall to flex out of the plane of the bottom wall so that the opening can expand slightly as the fastener is inserted therein.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,170,013 and 5,170,014 to Borsh et al. also disclose a box with slotted push-in type screw receiving openings, having slots to allow the openings to expand slightly. The box is formed with two opposing flaps defining a slot between the ends of the flaps. One end of each flap is hinged to the box. The free end of the flaps are formed with a semicircular recess. The two semicircular recesses together form a circular opening for the screw. The slot between the ends of the flaps allows the flaps to pivot out of the plane of the box to enable the fastener to pass through the hole and between the flaps.
These devices are generally effective for their intended purpose. However, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved mounting systems for various devices.
The present invention is directed to a system for mounting a device to a support surface. More particularly, the invention is directed to a device with an indicator for indicating that the device is properly mounted on a fastener.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide a mounting surface with an opening for receiving a mounting member where the opening includes an indicator for indicating that the mounting member is securely positioned in the opening.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support member having a mounting hole, where the mounting hole has a first portion dimensioned to receive the head of a fastener, a second portion to receive the shaft of the fastener and an indicator to indicate movement of the shaft between the first and second portions of the hole.
A further object of the invention is to provide a mounting surface having an opening for a mounting member, where the opening has a snap member for indicating sliding movement of a fastener between a removable position and a locked position.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device having a mounting wall with a plurality of keyhole shaped holes for receiving the head of a fastener and allowing sliding movement to a secured position in the slots, where the mounting surface further includes an indicator for providing a tactile sensation as the fasteners slide into the secured position.
A further object of the invention is to provide a mounting wall having an opening for a fastener, where the opening has a constricted area defining an indicator for indicating that the fastener is in a securing position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a housing with a mounting wall having an opening for a mounting fastener, and where the mounting wall includes at least one cantilevered arm extending into the opening and being sufficiently resilient to flex in a plane of the mounting wall.
A further object of the invention is to provide a mounting wall with an opening for receiving a mounting member, where the mounting wall includes two opposing arms extending into the opening to provide an indicator for indicating when the mounting member slides between first and second positions in the opening.
The objects of the invention are basically attained by providing a support member comprising a mounting wall having an opening dimensioned for receiving a fastener for mounting the support member to a support surface. The fastener has a shank and a head. The opening has a substantially keyhole shape with a first portion having a dimension to receive the head and a second portion having a dimension to receive the shank. The second portion has a dimension less than the dimension of the first portion. The wall further has at least one arm extending into the opening and positioned at a juncture between the first portion and the second portion to form a constricted area having a width less than a width of the shaft. The arm is sufficiently flexible to allow the shaft to slide in a plane of the opening between the first portion and the second portion.
The objects of the invention are further attained by providing a support for electrical components, comprising a housing having a mounting wall with at least one opening dimensioned to receive a mounting member for coupling the housing to a support surface, and at least one arm integrally formed with the housing and extending into the at least one opening. The arm is sufficiently flexible to flex as the mounting member passes between the arm and a side edge of the opening.
The present invention provides a device that can easily be installed over a mounting member extending from a surface to which the device is to be mounted. At least one opening is provided in a mounting surface of the device that includes a pair of deformable arm members. The arm members flex outwardly as the shank of the mounting member is received therebetween and provide a tactile sensation to the installer that the device is installed in the proper position.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a housing for electrical components. The housing includes a housing body having a mounting surface with an opening to receive a mounting member. A yieldable arm member is integrally formed with the housing and extends into the opening. The yieldable arm member provides a tactile sensation when the housing is secured to the mounting member.
In one embodiment of the invention, an opening in a mounting surface includes a pair of arm members are provided, each of which engages an opposite side of the mounting member. The arm members are resilient toward one another and shaped so that a xe2x80x9csnap-tightxe2x80x9d feel is provided when the shank portion of the mounting member is received therebetween. The opening includes first and second sections, where the first section is larger than said second section and is adapted to receive a head portion of the mounting member therethrough. The second section includes the arm members. The opening defines a keyhole shaped periphery.
The objects, advantages, and other salient features of the invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art in view of the following detailed description of the invention and the attached drawings, which form a part of this original disclosure.